This Is War
by ThatOtherFanGirl
Summary: The year is 1944. 19 year olds Fred and George Weasley have just been recruited for World War 2 for Special Forces. Meanwhile, in Japan, rich boys Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin have just been told that everyone over the age of 18 must fight for their country in some way- including them. Rated T for violence and mild swearing.


Welcome to This Is War! I just wanted to let you know, this chapter is totally Fred and George based. The next chapter will be Hikaru and Kaoru, and so on like that. Don't worry; they'll meet in a few chapters!

Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club. They belong to JK Rowling and Bisco Hatori, respectively.

….

_By September 1944, not even half a year before Fred and George Weasley's 19__th__ birthday, the Second World War in Europe was beginning to luck up for the Allies. The twins triumphed in their 'victory': it was unlikely they would have to go to war, unlike their three older brothers, Bill, Charlie, and Percy. All three had survived, although the eldest, Bill, had suffered immense scarring during the Normandy landings. The brothers would return to their family soon. Fred and George, however, did not count on the war in the Pacific, which was still going strong..._

**April 19****th****, 1945**

"FRED, GEORGE, COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" Mrs. Weasley hollered out the window.

The twins froze. An angry Mrs. Weasley was a scary Mrs. Weasley. "What was it, you think?" Fred whispered to his brother as they started up the hill towards the house.

George thought for a moment. "It can't be the car, she knows we drove that into the pond… Maybe the paint?"

"She can't pin that on us! How would she know it wasn't Ronnikins?"

"Please, like he has the guts to do that."

The two continued their gallows' walk all the way to the front door. Fred had just about gathered his courage, and as his hand found the knob…

"Fred, look!"

Fred's eyes followed George's finger to the car parked near the front door. The _expensive_ car parked near the front door.

"No way, George! That's a Cadillac Sixteen!" Fred exclaimed. He ran over to the car and stroked his hand along it, as gently as if it had been a newborn kitten. "It's in such great condition!"

George pulled him away from the car. "That's not the landlord's car. And who else comes around here with an expensive car?"

Fred grinned. "Well, there's only one way to find out!" Seeing the car had significantly boosted his spirits. He threw open the door and burst into the kitchen. "We're home!"

George followed his brother's example, albeit with less enthusiasm. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to know what this person, or these people, was going to say. Had one of his brothers been killed? Were he and Fred going to be recruited, even with the war going so well? George couldn't bite back the ominous feeling.

Standing with their mother was a man in a crisp brown officer's uniform, with a hat held in his gloved hands. He was athletic, and his skin look weathered, though he couldn't have been much older than the twins. The two turned at the twins' entry. Mrs. Weasley's eyes were bright with unshed tears.

Fred took a step back in confusion. He shared a worried glance with George. "Mum?" The latter demanded.

Instead of Mrs. Weasley, the officer answered. "You two must be Fred and George. My name is Captain Lewis." He put out a calloused hand for the two to shake.

Fred shook his hand. When it was proffered to George, he ignored it. It didn't drop.

"First lesson: respect your superiors." Captain Lewis said. George glared. "What's that supposed to mean?" He turned to his mother. "Mum, is everything alright?"

Mrs. Weasley gave him a watery smile and sniffled. "Your brothers are fine." Then she burst into tears.

"Mum?" Fred asked, worry written all over his face. He took a step towards her, one hand reaching towards her. Then he turned to the officer. "What are you here for?" he asked stiffly.

"You two have been chosen to join a Special Forces unit in the Pacific. A top secret mission." He looked over them with his nose turned up. "Though what anyone could do with dwarves like you, I can't imagine.

"Dwarves!" Fred cried angrily.

"Special Forces?" George asked skeptically.

"Yes."

Mrs. Weasley's sobs grew in volume. George gave her a bear hug, then led her to the single kitchen chair. When she sat, he crouched down next to her. "Where're Ron and Ginny?"

"They're in town, running errands for me. They'll be gone all day."

"And Dad's at work?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded. She rested her head on George's shoulder. "It's too much." She whispered.

"I know, mum." George said, stroking her back. She pulled away after a moment and blinked away tears. She bravely attempted a smile.

Fred interrogated Captain Lewis. "So, what's this mission exactly?" he asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"Like I said, top secret." He grinned smugly. "Dwarf."

Fred's fists clenched. "Shut it!"

"Why us?" George demanded.

"Your brother, Private Bill Weasley, is an amazing soldier. He guided a hundred soldiers to safety during the Normandy Landings. He kept a cool head. " Reverence entered his voice. "Rumour has it that King George will knight him." The Captain glared at Fred, who was gazing at him skeptically. "What?" he demanded.

"Isn't that pushing it?" Fred asked. "And anyways, what has that got to do with us? We aren't war heroes. We've _never been_ to war"

"I don't care, and it's none of my business. Pack your things and come with me."

"What!" George was aghast. "Can't we say goodbye to our family?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled tenderly at her younger twin, eyes still red. "I'll tell them that you love them."

"We love you too, Mum." George said softly. "Yeah, Mum. We love you." Fred agreed.

Captain Lewis remained unimpressed. "Get packed." He snapped, throwing them each a knapsack.

….

Up in the two's room, Fred was grabbing all his worldly possessions, and throwing them into knapsack. George was packing more carefully, examining each item thoroughly, then packing it slowly. They were done in ten minutes, and for a while, the two of them sat in silence, Fred cross-legged on the bed and George sprawled on the floor, their brains working overtime.

"Fred, I don't want to go to war."

Fred leaned forward to put his head in his hands. "Neither do I."

"I mean, why do they need us? And isn't the war meant to be going well? Didn't they say it'd be over soon?"

"The Pacific War…"

"Has nothing to do with England!"

Silence.

"I really hate that guy, Fred."

There was a pause, as Fred searched desperately for something to lighten the mood. Finally, "Hey, George, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think I am, Fred, I think I am."

….

The twins shared a tearful goodbye with their mother (most of the tears on Mrs. Weasley's side). Then they hopped in backseat of the Cadillac. It zoomed off into the rolling pastures.

"So, Joe, where to?" Fred asked expectantly. Captain Lewis glared back at them. "None of your beeswax."

"Au contraire. You're taking us there, aren't you? Us. Not you, us." George replied, arms crossed in front of his chest.

The Captain spit. "I'm taking you London. That's all you need to know."

The twins sat in silence for a moment, looking out across terrain they had never seen before, and had never dreamed of seeing. They had entered a forest, brightly coloured with red, yellow, and orange leaves.

"London." George whispered. The Old Smoke. Suddenly, George felt very small.

Fred grabbed his hand and smiled reassuringly. "You got the supplies?" he mouthed.

George winked. "Of course." He muttered.

"You say something?" the Captain asked drowsily from the front.

"Not at all!" said the two, in perfect synchrony and with a grin.

….

They drove through the whole night, and finally, as the morning grew warmer, they reached London.

George didn't know what he had been expecting, but it hadn't been this. This was... too much. All the bustle, the tall buildings and the grandness… all the fancy cars!

Fred squeezed his hand and gave him a grin. "We're in London!" he squealed.

"Did you just squeal?" George asked with a smirk.

Fred sputtered. "No, I don't squeal."

"Sure."

"I don't!"

"Uh, huh."

"SHUT UP BACK THERE!" Captain Lewis shouted to them.

The two were quiet for about five seconds. "Hey, look, George!" "No, wait, what was that?" "Oh my god, look!" "It's too beautiful!" "Stunning!" "Spectacular!" the two cried exuberantly at the top of their lungs.

"Oh, good Lord." Captain Lewis muttered under his breath. Finally, he stopped the car in front of an old, mansion-like townhouse in the center of London.

George raised an eyebrow, while Fred grinned at him. "Posh." The latter said.

Captain Lewis turned to the duo. "Alright, so I expect you two to behave while I'm inside. Stay here." He warned. He got out of the car, adjusted his uniform, and marched up the steps to the house. He rang the doorbell. A servant answered a few moments later.

"Let the prank war begin!" Fred cried.

The two of them scrambled around the car, fixing it up. Adjusting their sign, they started hawking their wares- well, ware.

The sign read, _Fine Car for Sale. Only 50£_

They soon had quite the crowd or vagabonds around them, each clamoring for the car. George grinned. This fine, fancy street had probably never seen so many urchins. The owners of the houses would be absolutely horrified.

"We'll take the one with the best shoes!" Fred cried enthusiastically, leading everyone to stick their feet out at him.

….

By the time Captain Lewis came outside again, his charges _were_ still there. There was just no car.

"You… you!" he said, unable to think of a strong enough word. "IN!" he cried at their shared smirks. "And let me tell you, the General will not be pleased."

"General?" Fred mouthed to George, and he shrugged. But George had a feeling that they were in a lot deeper than Fred suspected.

The two trooped after Captain Lewis inside the house, and, at his request (which sounded more like a demand), they waited inside the sitting room. They probably would've made more of a fuss, but were too awed by the grandeur of the house around them. They had a maid! And a butler! And the room they were in had a huge, carved fireplace, with thick logs that came from who-know-where. Where did you get logs in London?

After a few minutes of waiting, the General entered, with the Captain trailing behind him. The twins glanced nervously at each other, but they both felt a certain amount of anticipation.

"Stand when your superiors enter a room!" the General barked, and the two jumped up.

"Salute!" he barked again. The two brought their hands up to their foreheads, which were starting to perspire considerably.

He glared at them. "Right, what do you know about this mission?"

George glanced at Fred. Fred took the cue. "Um, we know it has something to do with Special Forces. Sir. And that it's Top Secret. Sir."

"That's all?" the General asked with a raised eyebrow. He turned to the Captain. "You didn't even tell them where they'd be going?"

Stiffly, Captain Lewis responded that, "I didn't think it was necessary, sir." He gave the twins a death glare. George waved cheekily.

"You didn't think it was necessary. Right." The General said, skeptically. He turned to the twins. "I'm General Bronn. I'm ostensibly in charge of this mission."

"And this mission is what, exactly?" Fred asked, bold as usual.

General Bronn sighed. "A Special Force of five men is being sent to Japan to retrieve information for the British government. You two will be part of that group," he let that sink in, "Along with Captain Lewis here. He'll be in charge while in enemy territory."

"Japan?" Fred asked, clearly startled.

"Excuse me, but are you aware that neither of us have ever seen war? Or trained?" George interrupted.

General Bronn's eyes flashed. "I'm perfectly aware." He responded stiffly. "I didn't choose you. Like I said, ostensibly in charge."

"So… who choose us?" Fred asked.

"None of your concern. Your brother put a good word in for you."

"Which one?" Fred asked.

The General held up his hands. "How would I know? And don't question your superiors." He snapped.

"How do we get into Japan? In case you hadn't noticed, there's a war." George said bluntly.

Captain Lewis broke in. "It's up to me. And I've got a plan." He grinned like a fox, past arguments apparently forgotten.

George heard Fred mutter something about hiding a knife under his pillow, then said, "And when do we meet the others? And _will_ we train?"

"You'll find your battle-mates upstairs. And you will train. Welcome to your own, personal, week-long hell." Captain Bronn said with a smirk.

Oh, God. Fred and George shared a look.


End file.
